Change of Heart
by Tammie
Summary: A special edition of Change of Heart -- featuring characters from tekken!


**CHANGE OF HEART -- TEKKEN SPECIAL**  
  
_Okay, I went on the wild side of things. Change of heart is a very fun things to watch and since I'm currently drooling over Tekken ... I decided to have a little fun. Note: This is a Jin/Julia fic. Jin/Julia haters ... scram! I don't want flames, okie? Also there is some ... Xioayu bashing. You've been warned, yo! XP Merci and enjoy!_  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
The crowd of Tekken fighters and other random people flares with excited cheers. The announcer begins to introduce the usual host.  
  
Announcer: ... And your host — wait a minute folks, there seems to have been a sudden update. Your new host is ... Tammie!  
  
Everyone in the crown cheers again as a young girl with black hair and rimmed glasses steps into the host seat. She waves.  
  
Tammie: Good evening everyone! Welcome to "Change of Heart". On today's show, we have a special that is dedicated to a couple that met through the events of the King of the Iron Fist Tournaments. As you can see ... most of our audience consist of some characters (expect Heihachi because I pinned him to a wall outside the studio for public torture and humiliation for being a big butthole) of Tekken. Well ... *claps hands together* on with the show! Our couple today is Julia Chang and Jin Kazama! Give them a warm welcome!  
  
Tam stands up as the crowd cheers and whistles. Julia and Jin walks through the door archway and walk towards Tam, shaking her hand and taking a seat.  
  
Tammie: Hi! How're you guys?  
  
Julia: We're fine, thank you. *smiles*  
  
Jin: Yeah ... doing great!  
  
Tammie: Okay. So ... how did you guys meet?  
  
Jin: Well—  
  
Julia: We met through Tekken 3. It was love at first sight.   
  
Jin: *Nods* It's weird, but that's how it felt.  
  
Tammie: How interesting. So, why are you two here today?  
  
Julia: Mainly because I want to see if Jin can be ... well ... truthful in our relationship.  
  
Tammie: *Nods as she watches Jin pout slightly* Alright then. We'll take a quick commercial break and when we come back we'll meet Jin's date!  
  
The screen turns black and random commercials play. Then the screen flicks back to the show.  
  
Tam: Welcome back. Just a quick recap. Our guest today are Jin Kazama and Julia Chang who've been dating for a two years now. They've come on the show today to see if they can trust each other. Now ... we get to meet Jin's mystery date. Come on out ... Ling Xioayu!  
  
The crowd cheers as the airheaded-ditzy girl runs out and accidenly trips over her own feet and lands on her face. Everyone in the crown starts pointing and laughing.  
  
Julia, Jin & Tam: O_o;  
  
Ling: *Gets up and smiles like nothing happened, walking over to Jin as he stands and hugs her. She then sits next to him.* HI EVERYONE!  
  
Julia: Perky little one isn't she ... *Grunts*  
  
Tam: *Winces* Welcome Ling. How're you?  
  
Ling: I'm OK! Thanks for asking! *Grins from ear to ear*  
  
Tam: Um, yeah. *Stares at her.* (She's the next one on my wall ...) *Snickers in silence.* So tell us about your date, Jin.  
  
Jin: It starte—  
  
Ling: IT WAS SOOOOO FUN! I was already having SOOOOO much fun!  
  
Tam: Um, I asked Jin, Ling. Please ... let him talk. *Lips twitches* (She is SOOOOO going on my wall.)  
  
Jin: *Glares at Ling* As I was saying ... it starte—  
  
Ling: We had pie and cheese and I had limburger cheese and then I accidently far—  
  
Tam: Ling! Please! Let Jin talk! *Steams*  
  
Ling: *Blinks* Ooh. Okay. It's his turn now, huh? *Giggles*  
  
Julia & Tam: *Stare at Ling* -_-;;;  
  
Jin: *Clearns his throat* LIKE I was saying ... it started out pretty well. I went to pick her up and my first impression was, "Wow."  
  
Julia: *Glares at Jin coldly*  
  
Jin: We greeted each other and the first place I took her to was an amusement park ... since she kept raving about it. It got annoying to one points, but I was nice enough to take her.  
  
Tam: Ah ... alright. Ling.  
  
Ling: *Her head was twitching around the entire studio ... she wasn't even listening to either of them.*  
  
Tam: Ling ...  
  
Ling: *Still looking around*  
  
Tam: LING!! *Howls*  
  
Ling: *Blinks* Did you call me??  
  
Tam: Yess ... *Twitches in anger*  
  
Ling: What? *Smiles*  
  
Tam: Tell me how it was ...  
  
Ling: How what was? *Stares and blinks*  
  
Tam: Your date!  
  
Ling: What date?  
  
Jin: With me, Xioayu!  
  
Ling: Oh! It's was okay ... I guess.  
  
Julia: Looks like you had a ball with her, Jin.  
  
Tam: Okay? You were yapping your trap off a minute ago!  
  
Ling: Huh?  
  
Tam: *Clears throat in anger* ... Let's take a break. When we get back ... we'll hear more and Jin and Ling's date.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
_Okay. This is my FIRST comedy! Don't hurt me! ; Please R/R and tell me what you think of it. Thanks. XP Chapter 2 coming soon._


End file.
